


蝶

by Layee



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M, Twins, 双胞胎, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layee/pseuds/Layee
Summary: 兄弟二人的小兄弟碰到一起的时候，是一样的尺寸，韵律之中藏着风情。这是个秘密，天地山水、床单浴室、阳台沙发共享的秘密。





	蝶

**Author's Note:**

> 骨科预警 互攻预警  
> 无对白场景挑战

兄弟二人的小兄弟碰到一起的时候，是一样的尺寸，韵律之中藏着风情。  
这是个秘密，天地山水、床单浴室、阳台沙发共享的秘密。

 

张娇娇不叫张娇娇，张凛凛也不叫张凛凛。娇娇凛凛是双胞胎的乳名，天长日久，二人的性格似是也贴合了这名字，一个媚骨天成颦笑带娇，一个自有风骨气场凛冽。

只要是通了互联网的人就一定听过娇娇和凛凛的大名，两人都是出了名的反差萌优质偶像。娇娇平时清甜可人撒娇讨喜，舞台上摄魂夺魄；凛凛表演时霸气外露，采访时却耿直得要命带着些傻气。没有人不喜欢娇娇和凛凛，他们业务水平顶尖，他们原创实力超群，他们共享着一张惊为天人的脸。他们有梗有趣互为补充，他们相亲相爱兄友弟恭。

 

此间有诈。

 

兄友弟恭是假，相亲相爱是真。  
他们是娱乐圈最隐秘的爱人。

因为是兄弟，他们毫无避讳地开king size的房间；因为是兄弟，他们肆无忌惮牵手打闹，形影不离一起工作；因为是兄弟，众目睽睽，光天化日，他们在无数眼睛的注视下交换着最不能同外人道出的心思。

这是造物主聪明又可耻的杰作。

 

水从二人身体的缝隙流下，画出两条对称的轨迹，到了脚趾间又汇合起来，如同一次无声的不伦预演。喘息、停顿、胡作非为，很难讲谁是错上加错的一方。单去观察身体是很难区分他们的，解除了一切文明束缚，神祗般的躯体不可抗拒地相互吸引到一起，像是狭蝶翅膀翕合的一瞬。

张凛凛喜欢浴室。蒸汽迷蒙，肌肤微烫，嘴唇划过的每寸领土都燃着烽火，旧的吻痕还未退却，新的血瘀又在齿印下隐现。娇娇很知道如何吊哥哥的胃口，就算是被按在瓷砖上也要借着这冰冷湿滑扭动。水的温热砖的凉滑淬炼他成了尤物，单单是亲吻与摩擦就软了身子，在凛凛臂弯里做一条舞动的蛇。

哥哥不可能不承情。身下那条蛇太过贪吃，敷衍地磨蹭扩张根本喂不饱，实实在在的冲撞与填充才能瞬间叫人乱了方寸。腰窝处似是积成了两汪泉，随着腰肢的摆动倾泻再充盈。生理性的屈服，不可控的快感，是张娇娇这敏感的身体最渴望的重量。

不知谁拨弄了热水的开关，空气越发灼热，蒸腾的水汽茧一般裹住两具不堪的肉体。凛凛感受弟弟时是沉默的，沉默地进入，沉默地抽插，沉默地咽下所有快乐，这样的罪业由娇娇告解给天堂。

帕格尼尼再世也奏不出这样的声响，欲望的藤蔓从暧昧的鼻音中潜滋慢长，娇娇无意故作媚态，每次的换气却都成了下流的邀约。

张凛凛被弟弟的身段着了道入了魔。他用胸膛感受扭动的肩胛，沉沦时咬紧牙关用更深的探索对抗可人儿紧缩的招安。爱的战役逐渐焦灼，攻势越是猛烈，喘息越是媚人，看似是攻城略地，实则要诱敌深入，恶性循环愈演愈烈，极乐之境门扉洞开。

带着温度的白缠绵流下，转眼混了水声潺潺没了踪影。凛还在娇的体内，大脑的空白教他动弹不得，粗喘和了弟弟的余韵。

喘息。

喘息。

喘息。

他和他的喘息。

 

这一切不过一道过分丰盛的开胃菜。  
回到床上，一切又是另一番光景。

床可以躺，可以坐，可以趴，可以绑，这是张娇娇的狩猎场。刚刚他让凛凛泻得太透了，要他再起性致实属挑战。

挑战才是催情剂。

 

张凛凛觉得他弟弟在他身上聒噪得有些危险，这样危险的时候不多，但每一次都印象深刻。他脑子里这样想着，心里却把场景又囫囵个回顾个遍，欲望昂然之际他呼吸有些不稳，下意识便要去自渎。

张娇娇的指尖早一步抵在要命的地方，在他挺立处轻轻画着圈。伏龙抬头，呈睥睨之势。然后，被一口含下。温热柔软的口腔包裹住敏感的神经，灵巧小舌顺着沟回血管临摹，充血的组织在近乎真空的吮吸中越发涨大。凛凛迷失之前看到了娇娇的表情--痴迷、陶醉，像小时候先吃到糖果的娇娇向他炫耀的样子。一切实在太超脱理性了，一个男人伏在你的身下，炫耀式地吞吐你的隐秘，享受你的羞耻，这是对正人君子最大的刺激。

和自己的弟弟行龙阳之事，他又算什么正人君子呢。

精巧拇指按住铃口，静脉虬张盘绕随之隐隐跳动。张凛凛从迷失中清醒过来，外界看来主动霸道的他在即将到达顶点时被人恶意拿捏在手，一个共享他的五官却轻易做出空虚而邪恶表情的天使。

他被猎人捕获了。

哥哥想太多，总是容易干涩放不开，张娇娇想要进入他总要额外多做一些步骤。他很享受这过程，做音乐时喜欢一个鼓点一个鼓点的推敲，一个音色一个音色的尝试，他爱探索与创造，这一点用在他哥哥身上变本加厉。

指尖带着油膏，他轻轻抚摸许久未见的那只眼。舞台王者的臀腿结实精瘦，小穴却如同处子，哥哥用尽了所有表情管理的技巧，但依然无济于事--下面的收缩与紧绷暴露了一切。娇娇在伸进两根修长手指的同时抚上了凛凛的身子，浓密的森林向上有两条如同雕刻的人鱼线，人鱼线的中间是六块紧实精美、此刻随呼吸些微起伏的腹肌，胸膛宽阔，可娇娇总不愿称之为发达的胸肌，那是哥哥沉甸甸的乳，两边粉红充血挺立，好像雏鸟的喙。

他衔住一边的喙啃咬厮磨，用空下的手对另一边揉捏折磨。眼睛不怀好意地向上瞟，一颗苹果在男子利落的脖颈上滚动。

于是第三根手指也成为凛凛身体的一部分。他无助地抓揉着弟弟的头发，得不到亲吻的唇被牙齿咬到发白。魔王正在他身上巡游，给他快乐给他诱惑，也给他空虚给他疯狂，他需要这世上最相似的身体与他合二为一。

扩张的流程比以往结束的要早，娇娇指尖的暧昧液体全数涂抹在凛凛的小腹上，一场事先张扬的性爱不需要更多的彩排。他哥哥要的是吻，他清楚，睁眼清醒的世界或许哥哥掌舵，黑暗沉沦的世界就由他来握紧缰绳。

闭眼，靠近，唇舌相贴，气息相融。

张娇娇带给张凛凛远超扩张的尺寸和与往不同的欢爱，新的冲击和震撼。他用刁钻的角度去撬开哥哥的壳，接触的每一点敏感都叩问着理智冷静的承受者，舞台上接连不断的顶胯就是此时最可怕的申请，精壮的腰背无休止地起伏，双臂撑在两侧像孤鹰抓住了绵羊。

凛凛要在舞台上脱衣服的，娇娇对他的腿根转移了欲念。鲜红的、紫红的、泛青的、恢复发黄的印记叠在一起，无尽的言语羞辱与羞耻的腿部姿势按着凛凛低头臣服，妖冶玫瑰用刺痛表达宠爱，同时坏心眼的用手指自腹肌向下轻抚。

张凛凛无法抗拒地被一根手指弄射了，无能，羞耻，防线溃退。身下人双眼涣散，尊严崩塌，张娇娇知道正是时候，他发起了总攻。

两人的灵魂仿佛此刻互换，凛凛终于浮现出迷醉情色的样子，娇娇凶猛强悍，像一只称王的狮。双双快活，二人连动情释放时喉结的滚动都是一样的。

这个世界除了他们身下的床单，没有什么是糟糕的。

 

东方既白。

兄弟额头对着额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，肩膊搂着肩膊，双腿叠着双腿。外面的世界沉重冷血，资本爪牙茹毛饮血，但只要有彼此，他们就永不会受伤害。

他们是钢筋森林里最后的蝶。  
 


End file.
